mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Toastervision
For the latest contest please see Toastervision 28 For song list of all 2nd series songs: Toastervision_songs The Toastervision Organisation The Toastervision Song Contest is managed by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union which is affiliated with many governments. The ABU is the successor of the uncreatively named Smelly Broadcasting Union that oversaw contests 1 to 10. The SBU was largely influenced and assisted by the Novakeroz Ministry of Culture but the SBU and the Ministrys equipment and establishment all perished in the Nuclear Armeggedon that preceded colonisation of Arsinos. The ABU was initially set up in Fort Vegasopolis, AAC and is likely to set up office everywhere required and is likely to set up larger branches on the planned UN territory and neutral places such as Levingstone, Fozamor. Unlike the previous series under the SBU, the current series will see much more control and responsibility of each contest by its respective host and significantly less involvement from Novak, though the Novak Culture Ministry will still assist and advise the ABU. How to Vote Toastervision uses the 12 point system used in actual Eurovision voting. This means that you must assign each country points thusly: *1st Place - 12 Points *2nd Place - 10 Points *3rd Place - 8 Points *4th Place - 7 Points *5th Place - 6 Points *6th Place - 5 Points *7th Place - 4 Points *8th Place - 3 Points *9th Place - 2 Points *10th Place - 1 Point *11th Place - 0A *12th Place - 0B *13th Place - 0C and so on You MUST rank all the songs because if a country pulls out then the votes for its song entry must be redistributed to lower ranked countries. Contests Below is a table listing all of the contests. Bracketed numbers in the pariticipants column includes countries that were not disqualified. Toastervisions 1 to 10 is considered its own series and 11 onwards a seperate series. Lupinis and Musicfanatica have both won but never hosted, so both are considered to have the right to host in future should they choose. (*) For Participant numbers, the nominal number of entrants is shown in brackets before the deduction of withdrawn and disqualified entrants Playlist List 1 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCF34FC1599716D00 2 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7AB42BCF054A0454 3 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL79260AC6B1D29102 4 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7C1D7DAA1061A17D 5 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC2E5E25E44E05B52 6 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5418FC0CE0A8BC8C 7 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDB33FB5653563576 8 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6EF64F786514B855 9 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5A60F618D7FF0C00 10 -PLAYLIST MISSING DUE TO PARTYING HARD! 11 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzykQtOtVwQImUPulx2NdW7yOc7x1sgOC 12 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZouj6D-4zgTni73iY3h5yBA2YK5Dy7_l 13 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLG8Hr0uQw1_gjnbocKbK0VHwuQAeiq4_Y 14 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUt7ejPQn7US6Zadn2j1Vxel0IG7klhTJ 15 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8SPkAPJt99PYy53XLKnjK6XfxfM60NMZ 16 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZouj6D-4zgQ2Dt8z9HJ9GQJwezK67yYD 17 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzykQtOtVwQK31juuT-FZZVrC9NIRDjLN 18 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzykQtOtVwQI5riqq6_oMqIRXjPyk4L0E 19 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzykQtOtVwQLnBKDv5Knmk-bIdTtdTj23 20 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxpBFRG72nqXPPBeXAZUCOMm24RwWOmhw 21 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyOqLnzFb7EnEhJbeKrSKBZ1o_2SbQm5h 22 - DEAD LINK 23 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUt7ejPQn7USsyuZ98HsO7VA8KvupAiWE 23 (results) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8-vje-bq9c&list=PLUt7ejPQn7UQ1RwOPYkyzpvg_4PML6RaM 24 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8SPkAPJt99MAG4FHBPRWC8C-7kRA5YYe 25 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6YN6lOGR1oppzxFmcknQEtJBPEAkzhmf 26 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUt7ejPQn7UTcDXoUfrENricnLaSiAmZk 27 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMoLBo1ZXFvXtZy2FvvgIWaQ5QmpdwniT 28 - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyOqLnzFb7EmR8txsda6ZEToQ7b4L5O2- 29 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGVaSilKoOc&list=PL-Z6WbAOkPo0iMJi2AFfzPvvFAoc1gRlH 30 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5huQRdG0g0&list=PLUt7ejPQn7UTM1SI5DCc98NZ3fjZjMf48 30 (Results) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcaHUETmg9k&list=PLUt7ejPQn7USPwPThOyGL6sQzZHT26dVX 31 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJO0vVKXe_0&list=PLMoLBo1ZXFvXO5w2UV0xco16wdAeFaAnc 32 - https://youtu.be/PVWvZRIDiq4?list=PL6YN6lOGR1oo4YppH1LTeF13Wbt37BCw8 33 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgsYsM1vN0I&list=PL12IQJ49hEE6VU6GUN86VhuCSpuJ_rPq8 34 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dQWjIfm6aE&list=PLpKlLLpmaSCzygYEVDlNuvbybBCgU-1qF Spotify Playlist Here are the links to the official Spotify playlist: Playlist Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/tazerguy/playlist/1MwEGYe3lExCJ3Q6V1noQV Spotify URL: spotify:user:tazerguy:playlist:1MwEGYe3lExCJ3Q6V1noQV Here is the list of omitted songs: http://mapzor.wikia.com/wiki/Omitted_Spotify_Songs Category:Toastervision Category:ABU